


合作者

by KENNLEAN1990



Category: KENNLEAN1990
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Trans Male Character, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KENNLEAN1990/pseuds/KENNLEAN1990
Summary: 和两位老板之间的故事
Relationships: KENN/Matisha/Ms X





	1. 夏夜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我终于真的站街了_(:3」∠)_

疯子之间相互蚕食，可以持续多久呢？很多时候我并不清楚这是另一种各取所需，还是带有情感联结。  
“不论你变成什么样，只要你想，我们都可以做。”

夜晚的天气炎热到让人感觉要融化一样，也不知道脸上的妆会不会花掉露出什么马脚，总之今天心情实在是不太好所以跑到了广场边的树林这里，看看周围围观那些跳交谊舞的人里，能不能拉到个顺眼的做交易。  
做兼职独户有个好处就是有得选，但缺点就是容易被有组织的盯上，得小心翼翼。  
我坐在树下的围坛下扇风，四处瞅，还真巧瞅见了个以前做过生意的，我赶紧上前去，装出声音：“大哥要来玩不？”  
那男立马说好，走。  
这可太好了，不用担心被撵走了。  
面对野生客人，通常都是速战速决式，找个偏僻地儿或者公厕就直接解决，有时候也会在对方车里或者临时开个钟点房。这大哥没想到今天是开了个车来，我一问，踏马还是有备而来。  
一进车子我就差点给磕到了脑壳，丫的急得一逼，直接开始把手探我裙子里开始脱内裤，我还没拉住他下面就直接空了，接着他急吼吼地脱了裤子就要往里面怼。  
“等下大哥，套子！”我赶紧按住。  
“能不用不，不射里面。”  
“不行不行，要各个都不戴到时候全部一起玩完儿啊。”我打开包拿出安全套，“回去要是再给你老婆一传，别说命，事情败露出去你这脸也就不用要了。”  
当头一冷水让他还是乖乖听话了一下，然后我就感觉到东西破开的感觉，身体不停被硬怼着，不知道为什么这哥们比往常急——说实话，我是比较喜欢粗暴的，但是这已经超过我感受快感的范畴直接是杵得慌了，只能一边装着叫一边祈祷着赶紧赶紧结束吧。  
总算完事以后，我们整理好了衣服，我问：“大哥你今天咋了？”  
“唉，烦着呢。所以就来看看你在不在。”  
“有什么烦的不如说说？反正我也没什么好忌讳的。”  
接着听完他逼逼叨叨半个小时以后，我大致清楚了他的各种情况——又一条傻鱼被我钓上钩，等哪天想寻开心，可以整蛊一番了。  
之后我又回到了小广场那里，继续我的狩猎。  
“多少钱一次？”一个看起来衣冠楚楚的老头子悄悄跑来问我。  
我随便报了个价，反正老人家也算是好应付，一般不是早泄就是痿。  
“好，陪我跳一会，钱给你。”  
啥？我啥时候变成伴舞的了？行吧反正我人都在这了啥都干，我硬着头皮应了。  
让我意想不到的是，这老头一边跳一边还劝我从良，什么老来一身病，怕我遇到不付钱的，遇到使坏的……得，都给您教育完了，这舞跳完街我也甭站了。  
穿着高跟鞋跳得我快脚废，完事后，我一屁股坐在了花坛边上 ，正寻思是休息下继续做生意还是回去，这时候又来了一个大哥来问价格，我报了价，坚定地说，老子卖身不卖艺。  
老大哥也很肯定地说，只买身不买别的，还贴心地先付了钱。  
因为脚疼的原因，我们去开了钟点房，因为相互怕仙人跳偷钱，所以一进门就准备搞起来。  
然后意料之内的事情发生了——脱完衣服以后，这大哥发现我不对头——没有胸，体型不太像个女的，但是有逼。  
然后他看了看我的脸再三确认后，发出了灵魂之问：“你男的女的？”  
我也回复了原本的嗓音：“大哥你说呢？”  
但是钱已经付了，到底还要不要继续下去，这就是个拷问灵魂的问题了。这大哥也是绝，换作多数情况，基本都是吓着了要求走人，但这个大哥不一样，他要我把他眼睛蒙上，然后继续做完。  
于是我把他的平角内裤套在他的头上，关掉灯，玩起他的下体开始挑逗。  
他很快就舒服硬了，我怀疑他在脑补，我用手在给他弄的时候，他甚至自己会挺腰动两下，发出满足的叹息。  
“没想到你技术还不错。”他说  
我没说话，给他上了套子后开始口交，这哥们耐性不错，经过这一番玩弄竟然还没想射，很可以。  
我将他的手放到我的下面，在他耳边轻声道，把我弄湿就可以进来了。  
“你下面和女的还是不太一样，这里有点大。”他捏着我二次发育出来的阴蒂说道。  
“激素就是会这样的，只是不会长到和你们一样那么大。”我引导他的手充分刺激我的下面，让它有充足的体液做好润滑的准备。  
被人玩弄的感觉真舒服……有人配合就是不错。  
时候差不多了，他便让我躺下分开腿，摸着瞎把下面那根塞了进去，由于有了充足的准备，我感觉到了一阵刺激，从下面直接冲向大脑。我感觉我发出了满足的叹息，难得有这么爽。  
接着他开始了抽动，被压迫着承受的我感觉着失控的快感——我一向很讨厌这种让我没有主导的体位，但不得不得承认的是，它往往也能让我爽到甚至偶尔会被强制高潮。  
我忍不住回到了自己原本的声线，尽可能让自己只发出不使用声带的喘息声，免得破坏了这大哥的遐想范围。  
迷糊间我又被他翻了个面按着头抬起屁股从背后插入，就像被征服和玩坏了家伙一样，屁股还挨了一巴掌。  
“呜……”我忍不住从枕头里面发出了舒服的呜咽声。  
好烦啊为什么只是随便接个客人就能这么舒服，我只想给自己添堵然后完事拿钱啊啊。  
“好家伙没想到你还挺骚，”他又把我翻回来，直接把我的腿向身体对折上翻压到极限，“看我今天不操死你。”  
“啊啊啊～”我还是忍不住叫起来，接着使出了终极野兽大法——爽到咬人以防止自己叫得过分。  
适当的疼痛可能导致了他兽欲大增，我屁股又挨了一巴掌，然后直接被几把粗暴地顶到了子宫口——一阵类似高潮的快感疯狂包裹了全身，不依不饶地让我感觉要崩溃。  
但这种折磨还没有结束。这哥们实在是太持久，黑灯瞎火的房间里，我被一个内裤套头的男人翻来覆去360度操干，快感的折磨不知道什么时候才是个头，就像是要回本似的，他要一次性把我弄到崩溃才罢休。  
在我都快感觉自己叫的口干舌燥嗓子要冒烟的时候，总算是结束了。  
真的，在下是佩服的。  
等再开灯整理的时候，我看到我的脸已经全花掉了。  
这大哥也没说什么，做完就走了，把我丢在房间里发呆缓冲。  
唉，今天就到这吧，妆花我也懒得补了。  
“喂，有时间来接我一下吗？”我拨通了一个电话，“我在xx宾馆，你到了我就下来。”

我打整好自己，来到了楼下退房，正好一辆黑色的轿车也停在了门口，我拉开副驾车门坐进去，高跟鞋一踢，系上安全带。  
“你家还是我家？”他一头长长的红发在车外照进的灯光下异常好看。  
“我家吧，我累了。”


	2. Matisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们相互发现了一些秘密

第一次见到他的时候，他不是红色的长发，我也不是现在的模样。  
那个时候我的康复机构在刚刚转型，我也拿到了激素开始了漫长的身体转变过程。  
那个时候他只是简单以为我是一个还没做重置手术的跨性别者，我也是简单以为他是个普通的投资商人。我们坐在咖啡厅里拿着材料进行着讨论，双方的秘书协同我们进行整理。我只是比较庆幸他并不介意我的身份，愿意和我谈这笔生意。  
但接着第二次签合同见面他就让我大吃了一惊——我是没想到他其实是个异装爱好者。用他的话来说，既然我都是这种情况了，想必什么也都能包容了吧。  
嗯也是，既然大家都是些与众不同的东西，想必这样也能合作愉快一些。

日子一天天过去，我的身体发生着让我感到可喜的变化——声音、体型、外貌都逐渐向男性趋近，而我的机构在大伙的帮助下，运转的也越来越顺利，逐渐地从我手上第一批出师的康复师也开始带新的徒弟了。只是唯一让我难受一点的是，得暂且隐瞒老板是个跨性别者，大部分运作都是我的秘书和助理在出面解决，我尽可能让自己在完成一切变化之前不要露面。  
也就是这段时间，心态间断失衡的我开始了站街生涯。  
也不料我自己在火车站站街的时候，被他无意间发现了。  
我当时恨不得冲上街去被车撞死，或者爬到那个楼顶跳下去摔死。但更可恨的是，我还被他拉住了。  
“你要干嘛？”我狠狠甩开他。  
“别站了，我买你。”他说。  
“什么意思？”我有点疑惑，“我不做熟人生意。”  
他想了想，说，“你就跟我来，我看你这样子万一出事了怎么办？”  
要是出事了死了那岂不是更好？我要不是抱着这样的心态，我根本不会出来站。但我总不能就这么脱口而出。  
“我带你去个地方，”他说，“可能那里你会舒服些。”  
于是在他的带领下，我第一次去了今后对我来说也是很重要的一个工作地点之一——地铁酒吧（1）  
那里是个灯光迷幻的地方，虽然有人坐台唱歌，但并不喧闹。昏广下竟然有一点让人放松的舒适感。  
他带我随便找了个位置坐下，服务生走过来，看到他，说：“诶你今天不女装了吗？”  
“刚出差回来顺道捡个朋友过来玩。”他说，“我觉得可以介绍他来你们这兼职。”  
服务员看了看我，说：“欢迎啊，想来的话可以和我们老板说。”  
“我可喝不了酒。”我说。  
“这里也不需要陪酒，会聊天会点才艺讨人喜欢就行。”服务生说。

一开始我只知道他姓杨，我们一直叫他杨老板，而在这里我才知道了他的另一重身份——这里的驻唱歌手Matisha，每到周末的夜晚，他就会变装来到这里弹唱。而这里是一个老板和员工全是trans和变装者的酒吧，那位看起来很像是乖巧妹妹的服务生，就是一个transgirl。  
在这里可以每桌可以指名一两个“陪聊”进行服务，但不可以对其动手动脚和强行灌酒，违反者就会被保安撵出去拉黑。所以这里的气氛这些年一直都保持得不错，而这些陪聊和驻场乐手，大部分也都是兼职，这里就像是一个理想聚集地一样，每一个trans和异装者都可以安心做自己。  
“其实我挺喜欢别人叫我Matisha，”他说，“原本的名字就像我爸给我的负担一样，不自由。”  
“你爸知道你这事吗？”我问。  
“知道，还冷战过一段时间，不过现在和解了。有时候上班我也偶尔会女装去。”他说，“至于别人怎么想我管不着，反正我是老板。”  
是啊，反正只要地位坐高了，还用在乎别人怎么想呢？  
我不过是擅长作茧自缚罢了。

在酒吧里我只喝了一杯冰饮，而他却一杯接一杯地喝着调制洋酒，嘴里还夸赞不绝，看着他乐呵的样子，我心里的戒备也放下的不少——没错，我对人一向报以一种极度的戒心与警惕，这源于我对人性认识的世界观和我的那些痛苦的经历。

喝得差不多之后，他说自己感觉在蒸发酒气有点晕，让我陪他找个地方歇息——这不禁让我想起了我的一个大学同学，她也是喝多了不醉不晕，但同样地，会蒸腾上头感觉自己在挥发酒精。  
“去我家吧。”我说  
“好啊。”他答应的很快。  
我猜测，他对我抱有一定的好奇和探求的欲望，不过我不排斥他（出于我对女形漂亮男性先天的好感），反而愿意接受他的探索欲。  
我们打车来到了我住的小区，夜已深，四下无人，我们在小区中央花园的长椅上坐着，吹着春末的暖风，有一搭没一搭地先聊着，从工作到吃喝打扮。突然，他问我：“你为什么不接熟人？”  
“我不想违法乱纪地把人拖下水。”我说，“更何况我本来就是出于搞事的目的。不过，主动给我介绍人是可以的。”  
“那介绍的不也一样违法？”  
我笑了，说：“只要不承认有介绍关系不就没事了吗？”  
“那熟人可以白嫖吗？”  
“你想要我？”我歪嘴笑。  
“唔……怎么说呢？还是有点想试试。”他说，“我只试过一般男的，没试过这种的。不过不是现在，现在我喝太多了也没那个能力了。”  
啊，这敢情还是个gay。我心里默默感叹到。  
等他感觉酒精挥发得差不多以后，我便带着他到了我的家里，此时差不多已经是凌晨一点半，我让他放下自己的东西随便洗漱下到客房休息，其他的事情等到白天的时候再说吧。

我这人一向有裸睡的习惯，等我醒来的时候看着时间也还早，便直接光着偷跑去了客房——既然他说想要和我试试，那就趁早上人还是迷糊的时候，干点让人觉得迷糊的事情。  
他身上的酒气已经散得差不多了，我轻轻掀开他的被子贴上去，从胸口一直摸到下面——嗯，好像这个大小很不错。  
“唔……”看来他被我闹醒了。  
“早上好啊，Matisha！”我稍稍起身看着他。  
他先是眨眨眼，懵逼了好几秒以后反应了过来，顺手把我揽住：“这么早就想开始？”  
“不饿的话就可以啊。”我说，“不过我还没做过手术，还没那么像男人。”  
“不就这里多了两块肉嘛，其他都已经很像啦。”他捏捏我的胸，“软软的，也不赖。”  
接着我们先短暂尝试着做了一会，但他还没高潮就有点饿了，于是半中途停下来我们便到厨房弄早餐吃。他用我的电饼铛做了煎蛋三文治，我弄了两杯拿铁咖啡。他说，他其实一直也没有什么固定的性取向，只是遇到自己感兴趣的或者凑巧碰到可以相互解决的就会做而已，也对女性或者其他性别有性趣，只是迄今为止巧合的是为数不多的几次都是和顺性别男人做罢了。

（1）地铁酒吧起名自我大学时期的地铁奶茶


	3. 欲网

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我们深深地沉迷于彼此的肉体带来的快乐

吃完收拾完东西似乎精力也回来了一些，他从后面抱住我，像一只大动物那样嗅着，身高的差距让我感觉自己想被裹挟了似的。我只披着一件衬衫，他纤细的手探入我的衣服里，摸上我的乳头，轻轻捏弄着——平时这样我是毫无敏感的，可一旦处于性奋状态，那感受就截然不同了。  
“去房间。”我说。

一进门我们便抱着滚到床上，一边热烈地亲吻着一边抚摸着彼此的身体，肌肤之间相贴的舒适的触感让我陷入了沉迷，接着下面被挑弄了一下让我忍不住发颤。作为回礼，我用手握住那根有还是蛮分量阴茎，一边撸动着，一边用拇指揉搓那柔软的小头，很快那玩意儿就涨大硬挺，还点点滴滴冒出液体来。  
“你就湿了？”他还在玩弄我的下面，“随便弄一下就真么多水。”  
“我先天就这样，要尝尝吗？”我伸手下去沾了些粘液，恶作剧一样的抹到他的嘴边，“相互口不？”  
“来啊。”  
我翻过身去坐在了他的脸上，试图把体液蹭得他满脸，没想到他灵活的舌头就已经舔了上去，直接对准了阴蒂舔吮，身体直接感到了一阵酥麻，忍不住叫着颤抖起来。  
“你这里长的挺可爱。”他说。  
我也不甘示弱，心想总不能我一个人像个傻子一样被玩嗨了，于是我也舔上他下面的小头，一边吸，一边用舌头顶着那个小孔摩擦，手捏着两个蛋蛋轻轻搓着玩弄。  
那阵快感的阵势又涌了上来，但这次我早做好了边享受边服务的准备，舒服地一边哼哼着一边帮他口。他灵活的舌头带过我下面每一处敏感又柔软的地点，嘴唇包裹着整个阴唇的部分，这不是我第一次被人口，相比之下，他的技术确实不错，让我十分地舒服和兴奋，我也更加十分卖力地服务于他，听着他发出一声声闷哼，我就知道，我们之间相互是很满足的。  
“等一下。”他说。  
“嗯？”我松开嘴。  
“转过来，我正面给你舔。”  
我乖乖转过来躺下打开腿，任由他的性子来，他这次变成了一边舔一边用手伸进去刺激，也不知道是什么玄学发生，意外被他弄得感觉要升天了一下，突然一个抽搐——我竟然被他口到高潮了——这也是我第一次被别人这样弄高潮。  
“唔…叫的真骚。”他抬起头含糊不清说道。  
“屁话，我高潮了啊，我不叫你叫啊。”我按着他的脑袋，真想揪他的头发。  
他起身坐起来，下面还硬挺着，我伸手给他打了几下飞机，让它继续保持这个状态，然后起身去床头拿套子。  
“不休息会？”他说。  
“没事，我皮糙肉厚撑得住。”

我坐在他的身上，任由他从下面干我，被扩张顶到底的感觉简直爽的不行，我很享受这种在快感里面肌肤相贴的感觉——前提是这个人是我看的很顺眼的。  
他累了，就还换我在上面动，我们相互这样交替做了很久，拥抱着，吻过对方的嘴唇，五官还有耳后到脖子的肌肤，就像是一种原始的仪式，又像是令人沉醉无法自拔是美酒。  
他第一次高潮以后我们抱相互着躺着床上，就像是有什么亲密关系似的，我感觉有点困意回巢，索性就在他怀里睡了会，顺理成章地把他的胳膊睡麻了。

接着我们又开始了第二回合，没想到他的精力可以这么好，对于我这样无情的做爱机器来说简直是高兴极了，我把他拉到了飘窗上头，说：“我要在这里做。”  
“不怕被人看见？”  
“这里高，就算看见也无妨。”其实我知道这里的玻璃是反光玻璃，外面根本看不清楚里面，我就是想图个兴奋感。  
我让整个身体贴在玻璃窗上面被他从后面侵入，被大鸡巴破开的感觉是真踏马的爽，再多做几次，怎么做，把我做晕过去都行。我一边被抽插顶入，一边被用力揉着奶子和阴蒂，几方刺激快把我折磨到了发疯，忍不住发出野兽一样的低吼，任由自己被欲望所淹没，任由自己被对方任意侵犯玩弄。我闻到了他身体出汗以后的气味，听到了他低沉的喘息，感受到了他所感受到的快感，“你说，我们在做什么？”他突然问我。  
“我们…在做…快乐的事情。”我用仅存的意识回答了他。  
他突然狠狠地又顶我了一下，这次我又被他直接顶进了高潮，发出了让我自己感觉极度丢脸的叫声。  
接着瘫软下来的我被他抱回了床上，腿被压到极限，感觉屁股都要上翘起来，从正面被他再次插入，这回我已经意识模糊，只是隐隐盼着什么时候他能够结束，但老天实在是不饶过我，我又高潮了一次但他还没有射。  
……  
后来等我们终于整活完以后，中午饭的时间都早已经过去，虽然被他折腾的有点凶，但长期锻炼体能让我并没有任何的不适感，反而有一种终于得到止渴的满足。  
孩子超满足，下次还想要。

就这样一次开始之后，我们逐渐就变成了固炮。


End file.
